


one (1) new friend request

by venomparker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, boys being dumb, dancing around feelings, seriously they’re so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomparker/pseuds/venomparker
Summary: small_giant > kagayama987small_giantu accepted it woahfor some reason i thought u were gunna block me hahawhat’s UP :Dwas that aggressive im new to theidjdjsaxk2:49 AMsmall_giantNATSU GOT MY PHONEIT FELL UNDER THE FRIDGEkagayama987Whatsmall_gianthello!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

_ MAR 23 AT 2:46 AM _

You have one (1) new friend request!

** small_giant **

Hinata Shouyou

Accept|Delete

———————

** small_giant > kagayama987 **

** small_giant **

u accepted it woah

for some reason i thought u were gunna block me haha

what’s UP :D

was that aggressive im new to theidjdjsaxk 

_ 2:49 AM _

** small_giant **

NATSU GOT MY PHONE

IT FELL UNDER THE FRIDGE

** kagayama987 **

What

** small_giant **

hello!!

** kagayama987 **

What are you doing.

** small_giant **

well right now im scrubbing my phone with wipes do u know how dirty under the fridge is

** kagayama987 **

Sure

** small_giant **

ur eloquent over text too it may seem

** kagayama987 **

Shut up.

** small_giant **

uwahggrr im attepting to be civil here

** kagayama987 **

How is insulting me in any way civil?

How did you manage to spell eloquent

** small_giant **

spell check but that’s whatever shut up!!

but now we can text!

** kagayama987 **

Thank god, really

** small_giant **

is that sarcasm i detect

** kageyama987 **

Maybe

Why are you even texting me

** small_giant **

well i was thinking about how we barely talk outside of volleyball

and it would be nice to know you better

of course if that’s alright with you!! 

** kageyama987 **

I

Yes, that sounds gnice or whatever idc

** small_giant **

good im glad we’re on the same page :D

** kageyama987 **

Yeah ig

Why are you in your kitchen in the middle of the night

** small_giant **

funny story

i was hungry for some soup so i made it right 

** kageyama987 **

Its 3 am???

** small_giant **

and when i was pouring it into the bowl my hand slipped and my soup went all over the floor

that was like an hour ago and i haven’t left from my position on the floor

** kageyama987 **

Go to bed.

We have practice at the ass crack of dawn dumbass

** small_giant **

well why are you up then mr. perfect

** kageyama987 **

It doesn’t matter

Not for soup that’s for sure.

** small_giant **

ur really grinding my teeth here kageyama

** kageyama987 **

What?? Does that even mean

** small_giant **

well im gunna head to bed my back is hurting from these tiles ouch

have a gnice night kayeyama

** kageyama987 **

Night ig

_ 6:07 AM _

** kageyama987 **

Did you mock my typo asshole

** small_giant **

morning kageyama :D

and what if i did what r u gunna do about it

** kageyama987 **

Don’t provoke me

Its too early for this I don’t even have my contacts in

** small_giant **

your. your what

** kageyama987 **

I wear contacts.

Glasses aren’t practical with volleyball

** small_giant **

tell that to tsukishima that asshole

wait but you. Have glasses that you wear other times?? 

** kageyama987 **

Why’s it a big deal

** small_giant **

literally no reason not even. One i have to catch my bike bye

** kageyama987 **

I’m not gunna even try to decrypt that

_ 6:46 AM _

** small_giant **

sometimes you only truly know a person if you live through their darkest times and see what they’ve seen.

** kageyama987 **

?

** small_giant **

idk some old man said that to me at the cross walk and then growled at me

** kageyama987 **

Did you punch him

** small_giant **

no i just growled back and he ran away

** kageyama987 **

Anyway I’m guessing you caught your bike

Did it almost leave without you

** small_giant **

twice. ive been targeted twice in a single morning. 

** kageyama987 **

You’re so fucking dramatic

** small_giant **

and what about it

plus it was so early i forgot how to type it happens to the very best of us

** kageyama987 **

Does it though

** small_giant **

grrrwah i could beat ur ass right now yama

** kageyama987 **

But the question is would you win that fight

** small_giant **

jerkface asshole

** kageyama987 **

What happened to getting to being civil?

** small_giant **

that’s a two way stretu ashole

** kageyama987 **

I can barely read that

** small_giant **

im typingg one handed you try it and s ee how gud u r

hey i see u walkin rn wanna race to the club room

** kageyama987 **

FUCK you’re oN a BIKE HOW IS THIS FAI

_ 8:34 AM _

** kageyama987 **

So.

** small_giant **

let it go already for gods sake

** kageyama987 **

LET IT GO??? APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR YOUR SCALP IS MINE

** small_giant **

I???? WHAT

** kageyama987 **

YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR BIKE

** small_giant **

i was a victim as well i fell too :(

** kageyama987 **

You fell on top of me.

** small_giant **

that was, 

An unfortunate accident. 

** kageyama987 **

Your elbows punctured my ribs?? Tell me why your elbows are so damn sharp

** small_giant **

its not my fault my elbows are pointy i was born this way

** kageyama987 **

Don’t quote Lady Gaga in my presence

You’re Gunna Get It Asshole

** small_giant **

EEEE i said i was sorry already im really sorry!!!!!!! i was holding my phone and i hit a rock i promise :((

** kageyama987 **

It

It’s whatever I don’t even care anyways

** small_giant **

eh really? i didn’t think you’d forgive me so 

easily

** kageyama987 **

ITS FINE I D

It’s fine I don’t care anymore

** small_giant **

i passed ur class and ur literally trembling with rage???

** kageyama987 **

I’m trying to be. The bigger person. 

** small_giant **

are you making fun of my height you absolute caveman

** kageyama987 **

Hinata,

** small_giant **

EEEHHAH

** kageyama987 **

You’re making this hard Do you want me to take yo ur f uvking knees

_ Read at 8:39 AM _

** kageyama987 **

Coward.

_ 11:18 AM _

** small_giant **

so i walked into fourth period and there’s a guy chugging red bull with like ten empty cans on his desk im??

** kageyama987 **

Christ

Tell him to calm down?

** small_giant **

i tried he just started screaming???? jesuncirjfj

** kageyama987 **

???

** small_giant **

HE THREW A DESK AT ME

** kageyama987 **

Well then,

Delivered at _11:_ _37 AM_

** kageyama987 **

???

** small_giant **

the teacher had to tackle him but im good now!! 

wow this should happen every morning im full of energy!!!

** kageyama987 **

First of all,

That’s adrenaline

Second, you could have been hurt??

Why the fuck is a freshmen throwing desks??? 

** small_giant **

honestly he’s been giving me shooter vibes since day one i can’t be surprised by this

wait,,

you’d care if i was hit by a rouge desk?

** kageyama987 **

There is so much to unpack in that text

** small_giant **

:((((

** kageyama987 **

Yes. Yes I’d fucking care if you fucking got hit by a fucking flying desk. What about it. 

** small_giant **

:))))

** kageyama987 **

Cute

** small_giant **

uh?? what lol

** kageyama987 **

Cutlet** 

My mistake Lol

** small_giant **

oh of course ... lol

** kageyama987 **

..

Lol

Excuse me I have equations to do these numbers aren’t going to solve themselves

** small_giant **

you’re in world history class???

** kageyama987 **

And? Numbers are everywhere

See you at practice.

** small_giant **

bye bye!!! :)

** kageyama987 **

....:)


	2. Chapter 2

_ MAR 23 AT 7:16 PM _

** kagayama987 > small_giant  **

** kagayama987 **

Hey

_ 7:23 PM _

** small_giant **

oh hey!!!

what’s up :p

** kagayama987 **

Nothing really, just wanted to make sure you didn’t hit another rock on the way home

Since you have to go down the mountain or something

Not that I know that.

I’m not even sure you do. 

I. 

Hey Siri How to unsend

** small_giant **

i told you that rock was an unfortunate accident  😔

i won’t run over anyone else if that’s what you’re worried about haha :D

** kagayama987 **

Yes. 

I was worried you’d hit someone like you did me. Watch where you’re going dumbass

Do you have reflectors on your bike

** small_giant **

uhhh im honestly not sure??

** kagayama987 **

Biking at night without reflectors is dangerous. For the cars.

** small_giant **

for the cars? 

** kagayama987 **

Yes. 

** small_giant **

okie thank you for telling me kageyama!!!

hey i just realized something,,,, interesting.

** kagayama987 **

WHAT. 

** small_giant **

dang ur yelling and for what

i couldn’t help but let my eyes detect your username. 

** kagayama987 **

Sorry my caps lock was on. 

What do you mean? 

** small_giant **

is kagayama how you spell your name?

im like 99% sure it’s not but perhaps ive been wrong which im sorry about :(

** kagayama987 **

Kagayama?

No, it’s Kageyama. 

Wait, 

** small_giant **

im not gunna laughfhd 

** kagayama987 **

ARE YOU FUCNIGNSERUOS

TSUKISHIMA MADE THIS ACCOUNT TOO EASILY WHEN I ASKED I SHOULD HAVE FUCKIGN KNOWN

** small_giant **

AHAHDHSH

** kagayama987 **

HOW DO I CHANGE USERNAME

HEY SIRI

FUCK

** small_giant **

AHAHHSHS

why is this actually the funniest thing to happen today

and i’ve been growled at

** kagayama987 **

Please. 

** small_giant **

so. you’ve resorted to begging. 

** kagayama987 **

How do I change it. My mom has seen this. 

Hinata,

** small_giant **

... since i’m such a kind soul, i will help.

you go to settings -> my profile -> username

**small_giant**

you got it?

_ READ AT 7:41 PM _

  
**kagayama987** _ has changed their user to  _ ** kageyama987 **

** kageyama987  **

That was easier than I expected

** small_giant **

tsukishima was betting on you being dumb for this to work and look 

how long was it like that?

** kageyama987 **

4 months.

** small_giant **

PFT.

** kageyama987 **

Did you just pft me

In my own home.

** small_giant **

you really should be thanking me :) since i saw it and i helped you fix it 

** kageyama987 **

I, 

Yes. 

_ 7:45 PM _

** small_giant **

he really said yes and dipped 

** kageyama987 **

Thank you. Hinata. For your help. 

** small_giant **

oh...

you’re welcome yama!!!! :))))

** kageyama987 **

You’d really think Tsukishima would be above gay jokes, though. 

** small_giant **

yeah ur right lol 

.. 

** kageyama987 **

He shouldn’t use gay as a punch line. 

** small_giant **

...

i agree

** kageyama987 **

Since it’s homophobic. Which I am not. I’ll have to tell him not to do that. 

** small_giant **

you’d really do that? just for the word gay?

** kageyama987 **

Yes. I would. 

I thought you agreed?

** small_giant **

oh that’s not what i meant at all!!!

i was just surprised you’d think that way. not many people do.

** kageyama987 **

Oh. Well, I do. 

....

I wonder why he used gay though. 

** small_giant **

he probably thought it would be insulting the asshole

it’s not bad to be gay

or straight or bi or anything i just mean it’s not right to hate someone based on things they can’t control.

why would anyone choose to be confused and targeted 

** kageyama987 **

...I’m really glad you think like that. 

Not because 

I just mean that I’m glad you’re not hateful. 

I didn’t think that already but

You know

** small_giant **

i totally get it!!! 

im honestly really relieved you feel the same why i do :)

** kageyama987 **

Of course... :)

** small_giant **

!!!

that’s the second time you’ve used :)

i have successfully converted you

** kageyama987 **

No you just make me smile

** small_giant **

i do? you’re always glaring at me like this

_ [image sent] _

** kageyama987 **

How. Did you even get that picture.

** small_giant **

its not like i have it saved why would you even accuse me of that

** kageyama987 **

I didn’t???

Also,

I don’t glare. 

I don’t mean to anyways.

** small_giant **

oh... so when you’re glaring at me...

that means you’re actually trying to smile?

** kageyama987 **

Wow.

** small_giant **

ah im sorry!!! i like your glares

i mean ur smiles! :)

** kageyama987 **

I’m going to rub your head so hard tomorrow

** small_giant **

i seriously don’t know how to take that

** kageyama987 **

... I’ll try harder to smile better for you. 

** small_giant **

really?? you would?

** kageyama987 **

Yeah,

Plus it’s bad enough for people around you to think you hate them all the time

Maybe you can teach me or something

Your smile is the best one I’ve seen.

Strategically. I mean, like it’s wide and all that 

... 

Lol.

** small_giant **

ahshfmnf,,!-&

ahem,

i’ll teach you kageyama :) i don’t mind at all. 

** kageyama987 **

Okay.

Uh I need to wash dishes but uh,

It was nice to talk to you outside of volleyball. 

I feel like I learned a lot. 

** small_giant **

i feel the same way yama, it was so good to talk about things other than serves and jumps :D 

** kageyama987 **

Yes. Definitely.

Okay I really need to go my grandma is about to bust down my door. 

She’s limber for 78

FUCK SHE KNOCKED SO HARD MY DESK JOLTED

** small_giant **

ahshdhhs omg,, i need to meet her one day

anyways bye bye! have fun!

** kageyama987 **

Yes. I think I will. Bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ MAR 24 AT 5:13 AM _

** kei_tsukki > kageyama987 **

** kei_tsukki **

Well, well, well. 

You figured it out.

** kageyama987 **

It’s still dark out give me a goddamn break

** kei_tsukki **

Did you really figure it out by yourself? 

** kageyama987 **

First of all,

I am not a person to be messed with. 

Second, why are you talking like a villain it was just a prank

** kei_tsukki **

That’s not what I asked, so I can only assume you didn’t figure it out alone. 

This “just a prank” tricked you for four months. FOUR. 

** kageyama987 **

Shut your fuck up. 

I’m lucky Hinata was smart enough to realize.

I was just about to text my mom to ask for more pickles.

** kei_tsukki **

I... got much more than I was expecting with that text. 

You’ve been texted Hinata?

** kageyama987 **

...Yes. Why do I feel threatened

** kei_tsukki **

Oh, nothing. Anyways who texted first.

** kageyama987 **

...Hinata. 

He sent me a friend request and I almost ran into my door. 

Not because of the request the door was just in my way

** kei_tsukki **

Oh, of course. Doors do that sometimes, I totally get it. 

So, 

** kageyama987 **

This is initiating my fight or flight response

** kei_tsukki **

How’s the little gremlin over text?

More annoying, I bet. 

** kageyama987 **

He’s not annoying. Or a gremlin? 

** kei_tsukki **

Oh, so the king doesn’t think of Hinata as an annoying gremlin? Since when?

** kageyama987 **

Stop calling me that name. 

And, he’s never been annoying

I just let my anger out on him for no reason sometimes.

Maybe I’m the reason we hadn’t been friends since day one. 

** kei_tsukki **

...You’re really having an ‘maybe I’M the problem’ moment right now in my presence huh

** kageyama987 **

I knew I shouldn’t have started talking to you about shitty things like feelings. You could never understand. 

** kei_tsukki **

Oh. So there’s feelings involved? Stop having an emo moment and let me talk. 

You’ve been a dick to him in the past but that’s never stopped him from being that bubbly bundle of chaos around you all this time. Have you ever seen how he always starts your conversations? Or how he always includes you and invites you to after school snack runs to make you feel included? You haven’t been actually rude to him in months and I think you just need to examine your emotions better. Everything comes out a certain way when you really mean something else. So just, pay attention to the way he treats you. To him, I think you’ve become good friends. Have you realized that?

** kageyama987 **

...

You really think all that? 

That he sees me as a good friend?

** kei_tsukki **

Dear god. Yes.

** kageyama987 **

Wow... I didn’t know you had that much range in your emotions. 

** kei_tsukki **

Literally fuck off. 

** kageyama987 **

Oh, I wanted to say something else. 

** kei_tsukki **

Oh, worm?

** kageyama987 **

What... anyways,

It has something to do with the username prank you pulled. 

** kei_tsukki **

That four month long one?

** kageyama987 **

Let me live.

So, I don’t think it’s good of you to use the word gay in relation to an insult. It’s ignorant and homophobic and I thought you were above that.

** kei_tsukki **

You... think I was insulting you? Using the word gay?

** kageyama987 **

You have a big vocabulary and I know you could think of hundreds of other words to replace gay. Gay doesn’t mean bad. I don’t know who taught you that but it’s wrong.

That’s all. 

** kei_tsukki **

Wait wait, I really wasn’t insulting you. 

** kageyama987 **

Wait what

** kei_tsukki **

If I wanted to insult you, I’d use different words. Such as moron. Idiot. Loser. King. Inbred. Troll. 

** kageyama987 **

Jesus I fucking get it.

So then why call me gay? If it wasn’t an insult?

** kei_tsukki **

I need to keep some mystery to my prank.  😈

** kageyama987 **

Why. Why would you use that emoji

** kei_tsukki **

See you in English. You studied for the exam, right?

** kageyama987 **

WHAT.

** kei_tsukki **

Ha ha ha. Good luck. 

** kageyama987 **

I really didn’t enjoy that slow laugh but

I’ll cram. Oh god. What is an apple in English. What the hell is an apricot.

** kei_tsukki **

For a fee of $8000 a minute, I will tell you

** kageyama987 **

I hate you more and more each day

** kei_tsukki **

;)

** kageyama987 **

Jesus Christ

_ MAR 24 AT 5:34 AM _

** kei_tsukki > yamacoochie **

** kei_tsukki **

And then he fucking goes

“why are you calling me gay then if it wasn’t an insult” 

When will he get it. When. 

** yamacoochie **

i really don’t think they like each other tsukki :/ 

maybe you shouldn’t have gotten into an $100 deal with daichi over something like this? 

** kei_tsukki **

No, I am 100% sure those two idiots like each other. And when they do I’m going to become $100 richer. And I’ll change your username back. 

** yamacoochie **

why was that even a part of the deal in the first place. I NEED TO TEXT MY OWN FATHER WITH THIS USER. HOW DOES IT LOOK WHEN YOUR SON TEXTS YOU GOOD MORNING AND HIS USERNAME SAYS COOCHIE. 

** kei_tsukki **

It’s not my fault you were so easy to hack. What kind of password is tsukki123

** yamacoochie **

i plead the fifth. 

** kei_tsukki **

We aren’t in America we have no CONSTITUTION. WHAT FIFTH.

** yamacoochie **

god i hope hinata and kageyama make out soon or else i’ll have to live like this forever. 

** kei_tsukki **

I think I planted the idea in his head...

** yamacoochie **

uh? alright... you didn’t hit him and scream at his scalp did you

** kei_tsukki **

Unfortunately, no. My way is going to work much more slowly. 

** yamacoochie **

why are you implying knocking someone over the head is efficient in any way.

oh im outside.

bring out a scarf it’s cold as shit out here

** kei_tsukki **

Be right out. And stop trying to get me to wear that Star Wars scarf I swear to god it’s my brothers 

** yamacoochie **

uh huh.

** kei_tsukki **

I’m going to push you down my porch steps again. 

** yamacoochie **

don’t you remember the bruise I got last time oh my god you dick im going without you

** kei_tsukki **

Oh my god I’m almost there don’t go

** yamacoochie **

they always come crawling back. 

** kei_tsukki **

I hate you.... <3

** yamacoochie **

EHSHSH WAS THAT A HEART

** kei_tsukki **

proof? 

** yamacoochie **

we are going to be late AGAIN. LETS GO

** kei_tsukki **

FUCK OKAY GODDAMN


	4. Chapter 4

_ MAR 24 AT 5:14 PM _

** small_giant **

look at this freaking video 

[ _ [video sent] _ ](https://mobile.twitter.com/3005bear/status/1282329954424770560)

** kageyama987  **

Is that a baby otter?

** small_giant **

HE JUMPED INTO HIS MOTHERS ARMS

SHE RUBBED HIS BACK

** kageyama987 **

I have to say it’s pretty cute

** small_giant **

this is making want to pet my dog

be right back:)

** kageyama987 **

I didn’t know you had a dog

What’s it’s name?

** small_giant **

kuma :) she’s a black labrador and i would sell all my organs to a cannibal for her :D

** kageyama987 **

Haha

** small_giant **

he thinks im joking

hey remember what i said about helping you smile?

** kageyama987 **

No.

** small_giant **

_ [screenshot sent] _

this you?

** kageyama987 **

What do you want from me

** small_giant **

i was thinking about it for absolutely no reason other than to think and i may have been thinking of you maybe coming over to my house but only if you wanted to. 

** kageyama987 **

Is right now a good time to tell you my average Japanese grade is 17

** small_giant **

after practice tomorrow, i was wondering.

do you want to come over to my house?

** kageyama987 **

Ashshfk

Sorry I dropped my phone

Yes. 

For volleyball?

** small_giant **

no you big lug

to hang out!!! and maybe some serves but mostly hanging out!

** kageyama987 **

You’d really want me to be at your house? I’d be invited and everything?

** small_giant **

yep! my mom is making spegetti and it always makes me go feral it’s so good

** kageyama987 **

Well,, if you wanted me to go,

I could go

** small_giant **

i really want you to come over!!! 

as friends to hang out and do friendly stuff with, such as eat spegetti

** kageyama987 **

... Okay, I’ll ask my grandma. I’ll be right back. 

** small_giant **

okie!! :D

_5:16 PM_

** kageyama987 **

She said yes. 

** small_giant **

heck yes!!!!!!! thank you grandma yama for pulling through!!

from what i’ve heard i thought she’d put up more of a fight idk

** kageyama987 **

No actually she dropped her pot and hugged me for some reason

** small_giant **

really? why?

** kageyama987 **

Oh Idk

Something about never going to anyone’s house to hang out before and that she’s proud of me

I’m going to throw up

** small_giant **

wait wait

you’ve never been to anyone’s house before?

** kageyama987 **

No.

I didn’t exactly have friends in middle school. 

** small_giant **

... yama

** kageyama987 **

You probably had so many friends since you’re so happy all the time 

I can’t think of anyone not liking you. 

** small_giant **

to me it doesn’t matter you didn’t have friends in middle school 

** kageyama987 **

...

Really?

** small_giant **

they were missing out on you but that doesn’t matter now!!

you have friends now and we all are going to make up for all the lost time you should have been having fun with friends!

** kageyama987 **

...I was a dick to all of them. 

** small_giant **

they never tried to get to know the real you. the one that’s kind and funny and awesome and so tall,

ahem, 

i just mean that, you have me now. 

and all the other members too! but,,,

just know ill be there for you and im your friend.

** kageyama987 **

Thank you. It means a lot to me that you think all that...

You’re awesome too. 

** small_giant **

:D

** kageyama987 **

:)

** small_giant **

i’ll work out what time works for tomorrow at lunch with you!! we can get snacks together at the vending machine!

** kageyama987 **

Alright, sounds fun. 

I’ll just get milk though.

** small_giant **

who actually likes drinking milk urrgh 

** kageyama987 **

This is why you’re 5’4

** small_giant **

i’d rather be 5’4 than drink that cow liquid each morning 

** kageyama987 **

It’s just milk?? That shit tastes good

** small_giant **

raw milk tastes like straight up thick water

** kageyama987 **

What quality of milk have you been getting

And did you just say raw milk

** small_giant **

irrelevant.

oh! dinners ready!! gots to go :)

** kageyama987 **

Alright... see you. 

Have a glass of milk with your dinner.

** small_giant **

it’s like you want me to punch you

_ MAR 24 AT 7:19 PM _

** kageyama987 **

_ [image sent] _

** small_giant **

did you just send me a meme

** kageyama987 **

...Is that not what friends do

** small_giant **

...

god i could kiss you

** kageyama987 **

Uh. 

Huh? Haha. 

** small_giant **

kill* god i could kill you. because it was so funny.

** kageyama987 **

Oh

Lol. 

Of course. 

Is that something you say to laugh like when you go

AHSHDHSH

Is that a laugh

** small_giant **

yep that’s what i say haha!

and yes that is a laugh, it’s called a keyboard smash. it’s reserved for the ga

g

nothing.

** kageyama987 **

Ga?

** small_giant **

hahahaha.

yes.

** kageyama987 **

...Alright. 

** small_giant **

it was a funny meme though keep it up 

** kageyama987 **

:)

**Author's Note:**

> i love these dumb kids so much


End file.
